Little Miss Amanda
by PoupeeChocolat
Summary: La petite Amanda Lee se retrouve seule après la mort de Michelle Lee. Retour dans la saison 6. Friendship Abby/Ziva ; peut-être du Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

NCIS, 7h00.

Un grand homme métisse entra dans le bâtiment. Il alluma toutes les lumières et monta les escaliers tout en regardant cette grande pièce vide qui aller petit à petit grouiller d'agents du NCIS. Il avait à peine pensé ceci qu'un groupe d'agents rentra. Habillé modestement avec un costume-cravate qui lui allait comme un gant, il rentra avec une fillette qui n'avait pas plus de 10 ans. Elle était habillée avec ses habits de la veille, c'est-à-dire une robe grise avec des carreaux, des collants blancs fins et un serre-tête roses avec un noeu. Un homme grisonnant suivi d'un autre beaucoup plus jeune, qui, d'ailleurs, s'installa tout de suite à son ordinateur et l'alluma avec précipitation. Il s'agissait de Gibbs et de McGee. Vance lui fit un signe de la tête et Amanda sourit. Elle avait gardé, dans sa main, l'insigne de Lee que Gibbs lui avait donné hier.

**Flashback ; **

**Le suspect ne puvait être que lui. Il les avait bien roulé. Sa femme était morte il y a près d'un an. Il faisait preuve d'un peu de folie. Il s'en rendit compte que maintenant, c'était terminé.  
>Il prit Lee en otage, lui mit la cross sur la tempe, embarqua dans un bus où il assoma le chauffeur et effraya les gens dedans. Gibbs le suivit, creva les roues de ce fameux bus et monta dedans. Le suspect s'en aperçu, il tira dans sa direction et le toucha à la main. Une blle qui avait ricoché vint froler l'œil à Gibbs, ce qui réduit son champ de vision. Mais il vit le signe que lui avait adressé Lee. Le genre de signe qui veut dire : 'Tu ne l'auras pas, si tu veux le tuer, tue moi.'<br>Elle lui fit le signe une seconde fois, il tira 4 coups, histoire d'ête bien sût de l'avoir tué. Ils croulaient alors sur le sol. L'afent Lee était consciente mais, il savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Elle le regarda une dernière puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans le sommeil de la mort.**

Le lendemain -  
>[...] « Tu es une petite fille très courageuse, dit Gibbs en lui daonnant la main.<br>- Où est Michee ? Tu t'es fait mal à la main ?  
>Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui dit :<br>-Michee aurait voulu que tu gardes sa plaque, lui répondit l'agent, avec une blessure à la main »

Ziva qui regardait la scène de son bureau ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme ; larme qui à Tony n'avait pas échappé.

**Fin du Flashback ; **

Puis 2 jeunes femmes rentrèrent dont une avec comme parrure un colier portant une étoile de David. L'autre, avait un genre de colier à pics, que l'on mettait aux chiens. Il se passa 30 minutes avant qu'un homme grand, séduisant mais avec quelques rides, rentre vétu d'un costume-cravate sobre, des écouteurs aux oreilles. Il alla à son bureau, retira ses écouteurs et dise comme chaque matin :  
>- Euh, désolé j'suis encore en retard, mais y'avait la queue chez le boulanger, comme j'ai pas eu le..., il fut coupé par sont patron.<br>- Arrête tu t'enfonces, DiNozzo !  
>- Nouvelle fille, demanda Ziva ?<br>Il ne put répondre pusique le directeur Vance les appela.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

NCIS, salle de réunion, 9H00.

Le directeur commença a parler :

La mort de l'agent Lee ne nous a pas épargné quelques petites paperasses dont une grosse. Quand nous l'avons interrogée, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait une sœur.

Ce qui est vrai, renchérit Ziva.

Ne me coupez pas, s'il vous plaît. Je disais donc qu'elle nous a avoué avoir une sœur et elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle s'en occuperait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour vivre sans elle. Seulement sa sœur a 10 ans. Donc je dois vous confronter a une décision necessaire vous avez une semaine pour décider qiu de vous prendra cette petite fille chez elle sinon, je me vois dans l'obligation de l'envoyer aux services sociaux de l'enfance.

Mais elle n'a pas de famille, demanda Abby ?

Si elle avait de la famille je ne vous demanderez pas ça.C'est pour ça que si dans une semaine, si personne n'adopte la petite Amanda Lee, elle devra aller aux services sociaux de l'enfance.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle.

Pensées de Ziva

« Si personne ne la prend, c'est les services sociaux. Je peux peut-être la prendre le temps qu'elle atteigne ses 19 ans. Je lui ferais de la place dans la chambre d'amis et puis je demanderais à Gibbs des congés le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cette situation. Mais **je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule** bon c'est vrai, j'étais pas très porche de l'agent Lee, enfin de Michelle mais bon, je peux la prendre. »

Pensées d'Abby

« Bon, écoute Abby, t'aimais peut-être pas l'agent Lee, mais tu peux peut-être adopter sa sœur. Enfin tu peux pas la laisser toute seule. Cette petite dans ce monde, enfin bon, Abby, t**u dois faire quelque chose**. »

La journée se finit sans enquête ni rien et le directeur et Gibbs laissèrent tous les agents s'en aller pus tôt.

Abby tu veux bien venir avec moi boire un verre, lui demanda Ziva, comme Gibbs nous laisse partir plus tôt je pensai que ce serai une bonne idée.

Oui si tu veux, tu veux que je previennes Tony et McGee ?

Non, non, je voudrais faire une sortie juste entre filles.

Bon d'accord.

Rendez-vous à 18H, au café juste en face ; ok ?

Dans 1heure, ok.

Ziva et Abby rentrèrent alors chez elles et se préparèrent. Mais Abby était dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Ziva, d'habitude si lointaine d'Abby voudrait-elle qu'un jour comme celui-ci elle fassent une sortie en filles, juste comme ça ?

Starbucks coffe, 18h.

«- Salut Abby ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai pris les 2 cafés. Un moccachino pour toi et un latte pour moi.

- Coucou Ziva ! Ca va !

- Alors, Abby, je vais pas y aller par 4 routes.

Abby eut éclat de rire. Elle put caler entre deux crises :

- Ziva, c'est chemins. On dit par 4 chemins.

- Rooh, bon j'y arrive pas avec vos expressions. Bon revenons à nos moutons. C'est à propos d'Amanda. Ce qu'à dit le directeur m'a troublé, avoua Ziva.

- Oh, toi aussi. Quand il a dit ça je me disait que je ne pouvais pas rien faire.

- Abby, je sais que tu dois penser que je suis un agent sans cœur mais là. Je peux pas la laisser. Elle est petite et la laisser dans un Alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'en occuper. Parce que je veux bien m'en occuper mais toute seule ce serait trop complique et..

- Et tu ne l'aurais pas fait avec Tony, McGee ou même Gibbs.

- Voilà, dit-elle tout en hochant de la tête. Alors j'ai pensé que.. on pourrait la prendre ensemble. On s'arrangera pour l'ammener et aller la chercher après les cours. Et quand je partirais en mission, on s'arrangera pour toi.

- Ecoutes, Ziva, la coupa Abby On est loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde. Mais je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi. Je suis pas assez mature pour ça.

- Mais, tu as dit que…

- Oui, je te l'ai dit mais je ne peux pas. Au lieu d'avoir un enfant à charge t'en auras deux.

- Mais non Abby, pas du tout. Je sai que tu es responsable et que..

- Ziva, ma décision est prise. Je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas adopter Amanda.


End file.
